icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IOpen a Restaurant/@comment-3209350-20120422125157
Okay, this is just the way I see it. At first, I know I'm a little biased since Freddie is my favorite character, but people really need to chill things down. At first I don't think Freddie is really a player. If we look at Freddie's character there are a couple of things that matters in this situation. Freddie's openness about his feelings (think about iPilot, his speech in iOMG and later in iLost My Mind), his (let's face it) social awkwardness (pretty much the entire series) and his feelings when it comes to his friendship with Carly and Sam and the friendship between the girls (iDon't Want to Fight, iQuit iCarly, iReunite with Missy) Okay now let's go back to the question Freddie asked: "Is it too late for you to love me?" One of the question you could ask is: Why did Freddie ask the question? Another question might be: Why would it be too late? (Why not too soon) But first let's take a look on Freddie's love life history. At what point did Freddie fall out of love with Carly? I think it's fair to say that Freddie still liked Carly in iDo (Freddie offering to rub her feet,) This episode aired on October 2010. Sam kissed Freddie at April, they started dating in August and broke up in September. (I know iLMM took place three days after iOMG, but otherwise I have to make an entire new study about the messed up time-line of Dan). Now we are in April and Freddie obviously has a (new?) crush on Carly. But when did it start? I'd like to say since the events of iMeet the First Lady or iStill Psycho which would be December/January. So what if he '''did '''keep it in front of him four months long. I think he knows that it's kinda awkward to go from one girlfriend to the other girlfriend, not to mention that they are both his as each others best friends. He also knows at what terms he broke up with both girls. That's where two of Freddie's characteristics come in play: his social awkwardness and his honesty about his feelings. These two are in this case opposite. His social awkwardness (and his feelings about the Creddiam-friendship) would say: "Don't say it, it might hurt Sam and her friendship with both Carly and me" His honesty about his feelings would follow his own advice from iOMG ( I know it's scary to put your feelings out there, because you don't know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't...) (We'll never now what he wanted to say next, but ala) So I don't think Freddie is a player, on the contrary he is very cautious with the feelings of Sam, Carly, but also his own feelings. That's why he denied that his crush returned to Sam (in my opinion). He doesn't want to hurt her. This also answers the second question: "Why would it be too late?" If Carly '''did '''feel something for Freddie at some place after iDo (maybe some jealous feelings at the Seddie arc), she might have decided to let go of Freddie and moved on. So this is my opinion about this whole drama. I'll probably let the Seddiers rage on for a week before I get back, but I still thing some of you guys need to relax. A year a go a lot of you guys said on our page that 'nothing is set in stone' and 'I would watch iCarly even if Creddie happened', if you said these stuff, you know I mean you. (or as we say it in the Netherlands "If the shoe fits you, put it on") Now take your own advice and enjoy. Now I'm gonna watch Avatar and play the Old Republic and throw a little party on the Creddie forum and I'll see you (probably) next week, unless I can't help my curiosity for this wikia ;). Aufwiedersehen